1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithic integrated circuit having at least one signal connection carrying a signal and having an interference suppression device integrated into the circuit to reduce radiated interference.
2. Description of the Background Art
Circuits of this nature are primarily based on a shielding of elements that are to be protected from radiated interference by electrical conductors which are to be arranged with the greatest possible area around the elements in question and are to be connected to a reference potential, in particular a ground potential of the circuit.
One example of such a prior art circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,252 B1. There, a signal conductor that is to be protected from radiated interference is enclosed on three sides by conductors that serve as shielding and are electrically connected to one another.
The described arrangement, as well as other conventional circuits that are shielded in accordance with the Faraday principle, have the disadvantage that, firstly, a relatively large metal area is used inside the integrated circuit to form shielding conductors, and secondly, no targeted reduction of radiated interference or conducted interference at specific frequencies is possible.